This invention relates to cooking vessels which are capable of being inductively heated when placed in an oscillating magnetic field. Inductive heating principles are well-known and are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,426 and 4,354,082, the contents of which are incorporated into this specification by reference.
The patent literature mentioned in the preceding paragraph discloses many different arrangements of metallic plies which may form the walls of cooking vessels intended for use with induction ranges. This invention is believed to represent certain improvements to the prior art and to provide cooking utensils which are durable, attractive, possess good thermal conductivity through their thicknesses, and also provide good lateral heat transmission in order to avoid or reduce the presence of hot spots in the utensils. According to one feature of the invention, the tendency toward corrosion of carbon steel which is exposed at the edge of the vessel is reduced or avoided.